


Private Lessons

by mallaidh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Era, Fighting Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levi is bossy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallaidh/pseuds/mallaidh
Summary: a private hand to hand combat lesson with Captain Levi doesn't turn out how Eren was expecting(but he's not complaining)





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, this is terribly self-indulgent. This started out based on a post by [nutella-and-ereri](https://aboutereri.tumblr.com/post/170937815381/nutella-and-ereri-unpopular-opinion-i-like-to) on tumblr, which somehow snowballed into appreciation for power bottom levi. I'm not even going to apologise

It wasn’t unusual to find the captain training on his own these days; despite his daily efforts to train his new squad in cleaning, cooking, and 3DM techniques, he maintained his distance in relation to hand to hand combat, insisting that they practice amongst themselves. 

Eren understood, in a way. Watching the captain move was breathtaking, and it never got any less impressive. The force he put behind each punch and kick was a little startling, if you weren’t used to the sight. His technique was effortless, his movements swift and fluid. Even holding back his full strength, Levi would prove to be an intimidating opponent. That was probably part of the reason he didn’t train his squad members in one-on-one fighting - the only person that had the potential to hold their own against him would be Mikasa. Instead, Levi chose to supervise as they fought each other in practice matches, calling out instructions and criticisms from the side. No one thought too much about it; it was just another one of the captain’s odd habits. It had been brought up in conversation once or twice, but the general consensus seemed to have been that Levi experienced so much violence in his life that he didn’t want to engage in fighting when he didn’t strictly have to.

But, most of the squad didn’t realise that the captain still engaged in hand to hand training - he just preferred to practice on his own. The first time Eren had stumbled across his private session had been an accident: it had been the squad’s first day off in ages, and Eren had just gone wandering around the small copse of trees behind the base. As a soldier, it wasn’t often that he was granted peaceful solitude (he didn’t count being locked in the dungeon to sleep as peaceful solitude, after all), and though he loved spending time with his friends dearly he was also eager to do a brief exploration of the surrounding wilderness. He wasn’t planning on going far - he knew he was still working on building up the trust of the other soldiers on base, and he wasn’t planning on jeopardising their fragile rapport by making them think he was attempting a deranged Titan escape of some kind.

He had caught sight of Levi between the trees, in a small clearing. The captain was running through a series of moves and holds, so quick that his limbs almost blurred. Levi’s technique had always been unique - his movements were so fast and strong that they appeared brutal in nature, but so precise that Eren had never seen him miss if he had been aiming somewhere specific. Eren had always thought it was awe-inspiring; his friends said it was terrifying. His movements should have seemed harsh but against the backdrop of lush green grass and gently swaying trees, his body flowed into move after move like water. If not for the perspiration gleaming on his face and exposed chest, it would have been easy to mistake his motions as effortless.

Eren had stayed, open-mouthed and startled, watching intently as Levi ran through his practice repertoire of kicks and punches at the thin air. Once it became apparent that the captain was winding his training down and preparing to finish, Eren hastily retreated before the captain could notice his presence. But it hadn’t been the last time he had been witness to the captain’s private sessions. They all took place in that same clearing; why, Eren couldn’t quite figure out. They had a perfectly functional training room, where all the soldiers practiced alone and with each other. The training room was equipped with weights, weapons, and even a practice ring. Eren and Jean had made great use of the ring when it came to settling their many, many petty arguments - it was easier to try and beat the heads off each other than use their words, and more satisfying too. But for some reason Levi rarely ever entered the training room outside of the daily combat training, and even to that he was appearing less frequently as his squad’s ability improved. The others shrugged and didn’t pay it much mind (“He likes his solitude, I guess”, “He’s Humanity’s Strongest, he doesn’t need to train. It’s up to ourselves to improve”), but Eren couldn’t get the image of Levi training alone in the clearing out of his mind.

Soon, Eren made daily walks into the copse of trees a part of his routine, all in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the captain as he trained. It wasn’t difficult; Levi was a creature of habit, after all. He could be found in the clearing every day at exactly 1pm, when everyone else was taking their lunch. He would run through his training routine quickly, brutally, and efficiently, and he would be done before the rest of the soldiers had returned to their chores. It was an impressive feat of timekeeping, if nothing else.

Following the first training session Eren had accidentally witnessed, Levi’s training sessions seemed to get more and more intensive. Soon he was factoring in impressive feats of acrobatics into his fighting style - had he been fighting a real opponent rather than empty air, Eren was sure they’d have been decimated. After one particularly impressive session that had featured a variety of increasingly unlikely moves such as a roundhouse kick executed through a cartwheel (Eren’s jaw had physically dropped witnessing that one), Eren came to the rather startling realisation that he was aroused. He hadn’t even been thinking of Levi in a sexual manner; he had been focusing on his graceful movements, pale skin, his abdominal muscles that were so defined they looked as though they had been carved- oh. Okay. Maybe he had been admiring the captain for more than just his fighting style.

After that incident, Eren had become so embarrassed that he ceased to seek the captain out to watch his sessions anymore. Despite being sure that the captain didn’t know he had been watching all his practices, making it impossible to find out he had popped a boner while gazing dumbly at his body, Eren felt as though he had betrayed the captain’s trust. Not only had he so rudely eavesdropped on what was clearly the captain’s _private_ practice sessions, but he then went and became aroused by it. He had harboured a small crush on the captain for a long time, sure, but he felt dirty at the thought of taking advantage of the captain’s few moments of privacy like that. He flushed just thinking about it. Eren went a week without showing up to watch the captain practice; instead, he took lunch with his friends or just avoided the copse of trees when he went on his walks, choosing instead to detour around the stables. 

On Monday afternoon, right before lunch, the captain called Eren over while the rest of his friends began to head to the mess hall. Uncertain at what he might have done wrong while simultaneously certain that he was in some form of trouble, Eren saluted with a nervous smile. “Sir,” he greeted.

“Eren.” Levi said, and then worked his jaw for a moment. Eren remained silent; he got the impression that Levi was attempting to work through something in his head. After a moment, the captain straightened his shoulders with a determined nod. “How is your hand-to-hand combat coming along?”

“...It’s coming along fine.” Eren tilted his head in confusion and then hurriedly tacked on a “Sir.”

“Hm.” the way Levi’s eyes had narrowed suggested that this response was entirely unsatisfactory. “You’re currently humanity's most important asset. _‘Fine_ ’ isn’t good enough.”

Eren straightened immediately, dismayed at being found lacking. “I understand sir. I’ll begin practicing harder right away!” he promised, thinking of the ease with which Levi was able to move. He might not ever be _that_ good, but he could definitely try!

“Private lessons.”

Eren blinked, sure he had just missed something. “Um. I’m sorry?”

A vein twitched in the captain’s forehead, but Eren didn’t think his irritation was directed at himself. “I’m offering you private lessons. You’re obviously not learning enough from group training.”

“Oh.” Eren’s eyes widened. “Yes! I mean, I’m sure that would be very helpful, captain. Thank you.”

Eren’s enthusiastic reply seemed to relax the captain, as some of the tension seemed to leak out of his shoulders. “Right. We’ll begin now. Follow me.” he said, sharp as ever, and promptly turned on his heel.

“Oh!” startled, Eren launched himself after him in order to keep up. Their relationship had improved significantly from those first few months when Eren had been assigned to the original Squad Levi; after their deaths, Eren had originally feared that the captain would hate him for what he represented. His fears had been unfounded, however. Levi wasn’t that kind of person. He may have had a minor hero-worshipping crush on him, but those feelings had gradually burgeoned into a massive sense of respect for his superior officer. Eren glanced up to catch a glimpse of Levi’s face, and for the first time realised where they were headed. Startled, he blurted, “Captain?”

They weren’t heading inside to the training room, as he had first expected. Instead, Levi was leading the way towards the copse of trees at the back of the building. He glanced behind and raised an eyebrow at Eren. “Problem?”

“No.” Eren managed to choke out. He realised quite abruptly that he needed a drink of water - his throat was dry.

Taking Eren’s answer at face-value, Levi turned again and strode into the trees. Eren followed, albeit hesitantly. When they emerged into the clearing, Eren didn’t know how to react. His eyes travelled over the grass, the trees, eventually landing on the place he had watched from. It hadn’t been as well covered as he had initially thought. Levi was watching him; Eren could feel his gaze burning into the side of his face. 

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Levi asked, after another moment of Eren staring around. He reached behind him, pulling off his shirt in one clean motion. He wasn’t wearing his 3DM gear, Eren noticed for the first time. Raising an eyebrow, he watched Eren expectantly as he reached down to pull off his boots. 

“Uh, right.” As Eren began to remove his 3DM gear, he couldn’t help but feel as though he had missed a step somewhere along the way. He shed his straps on the ground, making sure to deposit them in a neat bundle. His boots were next, and his shirt was folded beside them. He wasn’t even sure why he removed his shirt - it wasn’t all that warm, but he was just blindly following Levi’s lead. “Ready.”

Levi approached. It was only when he got close that Eren realised there was something in his eyes that wasn’t usually noticeable - anticipation. Levi’s gaze carefully roved over Eren’s bare chest, before flicking back up to look him in the eye. And then, with no warning, he struck. Eren hit the ground before his brain even informed him that Levi had moved. He yelped in shock, but the sound came out several seconds after he had been struck. He probably looked like a total idiot. Levi crouched beside him; with close proximity, Eren could see the smirk playing around the corners of his thin lips. “I thought you were ready.”

“I didn’t expect you to move so fast.” Eren told him. His words came out sounding rather embarrassingly breathless.

“Oh?” one of Levi’s thin brows were raised yet again. “I thought after watching me for so long, you’d have been well aware of how fast I can be.”

Eren froze, the meaning of those words filtering through to his brain painfully slowly. No way. “Captain!” He sat up hastily, horrified. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“To watch me like a creepy stalker?” there was, bewilderingly, amusement tingeing Levi’s words. He waved his hand absentmindedly, “I didn’t bring you here for an apology. Get up.”

 _Oh gods_ , Eren thought as he shot back to his feet, _He’s going to kill me_.

Levi settled into a slight crouch, feet hip-width apart. His shoulders were relaxed and his arms held loosely in front of him, but Eren wasn’t a complete fool. He had seen Levi practice, and knew the man would be able to take him apart in a matter of minutes, no matter how relaxed he appeared. As if he could hear what Eren was thinking, he tilted his chin slightly. “This is just practice, Eren. If I wanted to hurt you, you’d already be hurt.”

Was Eren imagining it, or did Levi sound _playful_?

Swift as a blink, Levi attacked again. This time, Eren was at least semi-ready: he managed to bring his arms up in time to fend off a savage strike aimed at his face. “ _Fuck!_ ” he yelped, startled at the force behind the move. There was a huge difference between admiring Levi’s strength from afar and being on the receiving end of it. His forearms throbbed, and he was sure that if it weren’t for his Titan healing and strength, Levi could have done some serious damage. When he looked up, he was surprised to find that Levi had chosen to back off instead of press his advantage while Eren was distracted. The captain looked… _impatient?_

Levi was bouncing lightly on his toes, his eyes sharp and fierce. He watched intently as Eren dropped his arms from his face and settled lightly into a fighting stance of his own. “Eren,” he began, gaining the boy’s intense focus at once, “I want to be clear. You’re here to fight. That means I don’t want you to hold back. Do you understand?”

Slowly, Eren nodded.

Apparently unsatisfied with his answer, Levi pressed on, “I’ve seen you practice in training. You’re not bad, and you’re improving steadily. I also know that you’re holding back when you fight against your peers. Am I right?”

Eren was silent for a long moment, intentionally avoiding eye contact. “I just don’t want to hurt anyone.” he confessed quietly.

He heard a small sigh, and then Levi was directly in front of him and tilting his head so they were looking each other in the eyes. “That’s why we’re here. Fight with me, no holds barred.” When Eren didn’t immediately reply, he added, “Do you think you can hurt me?”

“No.” Eren answered honestly. He had seen Levi, even if he had been fighting the blank space in front of him; his captain was deadly. Eren wasn’t arrogant enough to believe he could best him in hand-to-hand combat. He doubted he could even best Levi in his Titan form - the man was too skilled.

“Good.” Levi stepped back, seeming pleased. “Let’s start then.”  
A thrill of nerves shot through him, but Eren dropped obediently back into his fighting stance. Outmatched or not, he would give this fight his all.

As soon as he had situated himself in a slight crouch, Levi was running for him. The sudden burst of motion was startling, but Eren was ready for it this time. He managed to catch Levi before he landed a blow, but Levi’s other fist shot out and caught him in the ribs. Grunting, Eren fell back. Levi was a whirlwind of movement, punches and kicks flying rapidly - to the average viewer, it might have looked as though he were throwing his blows randomly. To Eren, on the receiving end, he could feel exactly how shockingly precise each attack was. Overwhelmed by the force of Levi’s strikes, Eren misstepped and promptly fell back down on his ass again.

Levi paused above him, breathing hard. That was… odd. Eren had seen Levi train enough to know that the older man had near tireless stamina. This tiny tussle would never be taxing enough to him that he’d to catch his breath like that, particularly not with the rather disappointing opponent Eren was turning out to be.

“Again.” Levi demanded, voice ragged.

Surprised, Eren just nodded and got back to his feet. No sooner had he returned to his fighting stance than Levi was flying at him once more. Eren moved fast, catching Levi by the shoulder and bending his knees. Using all his strength, he hoisted Levi off his feet and over his shoulders - it was no easy feat. Levi wasn’t exactly waifish, and lifting him while absorbing the excess momentum in a spin took all of Eren’s concentration. He almost didn’t hear the surprised (but undeniably _pleased_ ) gasp as he spun Levi around. He had only just managed to get sure-footing when Levi swung himself around. His legs wrapped around Eren’s middle and constricted before he threw himself backwards, allowing his weight to pull Eren down on top of him to the ground.

Before Eren could catch his bearings after the sudden fall, Levi was straddling his front. His breathing was even heavier now, his torso beginning to bead with sweat. “Too slow.” his voice was gravelly from exertion. “Again.”

It took several more strikes for them to settle into a rhythm. Levi was impossibly fast, and it took Eren several painful falls to realise that he wasn’t going to be able to keep up with him. What he _was_ able to do, however, was block Levi’s strikes with brute strength. Levi was Humanity's Strongest, but Eren had the freakish strength of Titan power behind him. 

The first time Eren threw the captain into the dirt, Levi grinned for real. It was an intimidating baring of teeth, the white marred some by the blood from a cut on his lip, but it was a smile nonetheless.

When Levi got to his feet, Eren was thrumming with energy. They were both drenched in sweat, breathing hard. There were streaks of blood on both of them; while they had both bled, it was Levi’s blood that was marking them. Eren’s had just evaporated. Their white uniform pants were covered in grass stains from their wrestling around on the ground. They were both absolute messes. Eren thought his captain had never looked better.

Levi stepped to the side. Eren’s gaze followed him, like a dog ready to attack. Rather than launch a direct attack, Levi began to circle him. A growl rose up in his chest, but Eren forced it back down - his Titan instincts could often be difficult to suppress.

“You know,” Levi began conversationally, still stepping his way in a circle around Eren, “I liked it when you watched.”

So caught up in anticipating the next attack, it took Eren a few moments to decipher those words. When they caught up with his brain he looked to Levi, bewildered. “Huh?”

Levi’s gaze flicked to the trees, fast, and then back to Eren.

_Oh_. Eren realised, flushing violently. The captain had shot his pointed glance directly at the spot in the trees where Eren had sat to watch. “I didn’t mean to-” he was cut off as Levi lunged forwards, tackling him directly off his feet.

Unlike before, Levi didn’t swing his own body around before Eren hit the ground. Rather, he allowed his body to go crashing down alongside him. Taking advantage of the moment, Eren shot up and wrapped Levi in a hold. Despite his arms being twisted behind him Levi fought hard against the hold, his bare feet shooting stabbing kicks into Eren’s thighs. Eren released the hold and jumped to his feet, backing away quickly.

Levi was obviously the stronger opponent but Eren was putting up a surprisingly good fight, if he did say so himself. He was holding his own at the very least, and even managing to get in a few good hits. The captain was watching him carefully, still breathing heavily. His eyes were wide, pupils blown, and if Eren didn’t know any better he might think he was-

He didn’t get to finish the thought as Levi launched himself at him once more. They ended up twisting in the grass, blood mixing with dirt and honestly Eren didn’t understand how the captain was allowing this. Their uniform pants were as good as ruined, and they were both _filthy_. But Levi didn’t even appear bothered; his attention was fixed entirely on Eren.

In Eren’s defense, the captain never paid such intense attention to him for such a prolonged period of time. Maybe that was the reason certain parts of his anatomy stirred to life as they wrestled in the dirt. Or maybe it was the _extremely_ close proximity and the constant shifting and moving against each other. Whatever the reason, he didn’t actually realise how hard he was until he was trying to put Levi in a headlock from behind and his crotch pressed into Levi’s lower back.

The captain froze. Eren froze. They both froze, laying there in the grass. Mortified, Eren began to retreat. He opened his mouth, ready to blurt out a million apologies, but before he could get a single word out Levi reached around and grabbed his arm in a harsh grip. A _sound_ unlike any Eren had ever heard the captain rumbled out as he arched into Eren. “Captain,” Eren choked out, still shocked to stillness.

“ _Yes_?”

“Um-” Eren cut himself off. He couldn’t find words to string into sentences in his head. His captain was on the ground before him covered in grass and small streaks of dirt and blood, propped up on his elbows and knees and _arching into Eren’s erection_. “I don’t… understand?”

In the silence, Levi’s breaths were loud and ragged. “You ever wonder why I didn’t train with the rest of you?” he ground out after a moment.

“Uhh, yeah.” despite himself, Eren pressed his hips forward just slightly. The captain’s ass was _right there_ , pressed against his groin.

The hand gripping Eren’s arm like a vice pulled his arm around. Eren barely had time to wonder how Levi’s grip could possibly be so strong after at least twenty five consecutive minutes of intensive hand-to-hand combat before he found his hand being pressed into Levi’s crotch. Levi’s _aroused_ crotch. “That’s why.” said Levi. The words sounded like a groan.

Eren’s brain screamed. Levi didn’t train with the squad because fighting _turned him on_?

“So,” Eren choked, struggling to articulate his thoughts with the knowledge that his hand was currently _touching Captain Levi’s dick_ , and that the captain was alternating between pressing his hips forwards into his hand and backwards into his crotch, as though he couldn’t decide on which one he wanted. “So. When you fight Titans..?”

“ _No,_ fuck.” Levi sighed, apparently deciding to focus on Eren’s hand for now. “It’s just, hn. It’s just hand-to-hand. The intimacy and closeness of it.” Before Eren could respond (although really, he didn’t think he could manage to find something to say) Levi had twisted out of his arms and shot to his feet. “Again.”

It took longer for Eren to get to his feet this time, slow with shock and the burgeoning realisation of what was happening. Levi was turned on by hand-to-hand combat, which was why he chose to train in this secluded spot by himself. He had _known_ Eren was watching him train, and had invited him to this spot so they could fight together knowing perfectly well he would get aroused. Eren couldn’t even blame him - he’d never been harder in his life.

As soon as Levi moved, Eren braced himself for the impact. He allowed Levi to collide with him, and then twisted sharply to the side. Controlling their fall, Eren ensured that he landed on top of Levi, and immediately twisted the captain’s arm behind his back. He braced himself for the counterattack, but none seemed to be forthcoming. Instead Levi arched back again, his buttocks finding Eren’s clothed erection with startling accuracy. Biting back a groan, Eren put pressure on the arm twisted behind Levi’s back. “Yield.” By the goddess, was that _his_ voice? It sounded as though he’d been smoking those gross cigars old man Hannes used to smoke; the word came out deep and rough.

Beneath him, Levi reacted with a shudder. Breathing harshly, he shot a look at Eren over his shoulder. It might have been a glare, what with his narrowed eyes and the stubborn jut of his chin, but the pink flush high in his cheekbones and his open-mouthed panting cancelled out the intimidation factor.

Eren pushed down, pressing Levi further into the ground. “Yield.” he repeated, partly in the hopes that he might win this fight and partly to witness that visceral reaction of Levi’s once more. He wasn’t disappointed.

“ _Yes._ ” Levi snarled, bucking his hips sharply against the ground.

“Yes what?” in truth, Eren had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t know where this confidence was coming from, and he was half afraid that Levi was about to turn and smack him for being so presumptuous.

But Levi made no such move. “I yield.” he hissed into the grass. When Eren released his arm, he twisted sharply so they were facing each other. Impulsively, Eren dived down and captured Levi’s mouth with his own. His fear of rebuttal melted away as Levi tangled his hands in his hair, tugging him even closer and panting into his mouth. Eren bit down on his lower lip, fighting to keep it gentle. Levi pulled back, his expression suddenly serious. “Eren,” he said, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Shit,” Eren whispered desperately. “I, uh. Yeah. I want that. I don’t have any oil or-”

“My jacket pocket.”

Eren lurched to his feet and over to where their folded clothes lay. He fumbled through the pockets of the captain’s jacket. Sure enough, his fingers came into contact with a tiny glass vial containing what Eren recognised as the oil they used in the kitchen to cook. He almost moaned at the thought of how Levi had prepared for this, had planned for it. He was back by Levi’s side in record time, pressing their lips back together in a kiss. He felt like he was flying; in all his years of harbouring his not-so-tiny crush on his hero, he had never imagined them grinding in the dirt after 30 minutes of trying to kick the shit out of each other.

When they broke apart from their kiss, Levi was red-cheeked and panting. “ _Now_ , Eren.”

“Right now?” asked Eren, startled. As soon as Levi’s face started darkening into a scowl, he jerked into action, worried his chance might get revoked. Thinking back to what Levi had seemed to enjoy, Eren grasped Levi by the hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. He paused as soon as he heard the captain gasp, worried he had crossed a line, but then Levi was tucking his knees underneath him and leaning forward on his elbows. “Fuck.” Eren blurted. The captain was on all fours and pushing back into Eren, practically offering himself up, and Eren had _no idea what to do_. He was honestly still confused as to how this had even happened.

“Tch.” Levi snarled in irritation at the continued inaction. “Where’s all that confidence you had when you were throwing me around and holding me down in the dirt?”

 _Is that what he wants?_ Eren wondered. He laid his forearm across Levi bare back and pressed down experimentally. He couldn’t help but feel mesmerised as the muscles in Levi’s back rippled as he was pushed down. All the strength that was coiled up in the deceptively small body of Humanity's Strongest, and he was allowing Eren to push him into the dirt. He could _feel_ blood rushing south, filling out his erection even further. At this point he didn’t think he could get any harder. He pushed his hips into Levi’s ass, reveling in the jerk of his body as he pressed back into him.

Levi twisted his head around so he could look back at him. “Come on,” he said, teeth bared. His exposed snarl and fierce glare completely belied his red cheeks and wanton rutting.

“You’re beautiful.” Eren blurted stupidly. He meant it, even though he hadn’t intended to say it. Levi looked beautiful and dangerous where he was sprawled, covered in dirt and grass stains and smears of blood. His hair was soaked with sweat and his torso glistened with it, and he was trembling from either exertion or anticipation. Eren guessed it was the latter: Levi never tired so quickly, and it appeared that the close quarters fighting had worked him up something fierce. _Especially_ considering he had been expecting to fuck at the end of it.

Despite himself, Levi chuckled throatily. “Fuck, Eren. Guess I shouldn’t have expected anything less from you, eh.” Unsure of his meaning, Eren decided to forgo replying in favour of laying down biting kisses around the nape of Levi’s neck and his throat. Judging by his reaction to the rough treatment beforehand, Eren hoped it would be received well. He wasn’t disappointed; every rough kiss left a little pink mark, and each time Levi’s breath would get shakier. He moaned quietly as Eren’s teeth grazed his Adam’s apple, and so Eren did it again. “Eren-”

Eren’s hand sneaked around Levi’s front before he could finish his sentence, already guessing what he was looking for. The tent in the front of Levi’s pants had only gotten harder, and Eren stroked the length of his captain’s cock through his ruined white pants; he couldn’t help his disbelieving grin at the sound of Levi’s reactions. He had imagined the Captain in bed many times, the thought keeping him company throughout his lonely nights in the dungeon when he had no one to turn to, but he had admittedly never imagined the captain as a particularly expressive lover. He had assumed Captain Levi would be as stoic and serious about sex as he was in every other part of his life, maybe throwing in the odd toilet-related joke. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined how reactive Levi would be, how he would tremble at the briefest stroke through his clothes and moan at relatively chaste frotting. Eren was almost trembling at the force of his own arousal, but he forced his hand steady and he pulled Levi’s belt open and coaxed his ruined trousers down his legs.

Levi was nodding as Eren pulled his pants off, making affirmative encouraging noises. “Yes, good, okay, touch me- _yes_.” he trailed off as Eren wrapped his hand around his cock, skin on skin, and gave a few firm pumps. Encouraged, Eren trailed his other hand down over Levi’s buttocks and gave an experimental squeeze. _Damn_ , but his ass muscles were firmer than any muscle in Eren’s entire body.

“Shit,” Eren breathed, his hand slipping in between the cheeks of Levi’s ass. As his questing fingers found the knotted pink muscle of Levi’s asshole, Eren was assaulted by the sudden reality of the situation. He was being allowed to do this. Levi was _allowing_ him to stroke his dick and play with his asshole and to _fuck_ him. Not only was he allowing it, he was actively encouraging it the way he was pushing back into Eren’s hand. This was happening. A thrill of excitement shot through Eren’s spine, his arousal spiking and convalescing into a full body shudder. His hand fumbled blindly for where he had dropped the oil, uncorking the bottle and spilling a generous amount over his fingers and Levi’s ass. His hands slid over Levi’s body with ease thanks to the lubrication, and he used that to his advantage as his now slippery fingers rubbed and massaged and played with Levi’s exposed hole while his other hand alternated between stroking Levi’s cock and rubbing his nipples.

Levi tilted his head back until the back of his head rested against Eren’s shoulder and he was panting in his ear. “Fuck. That’s good. Yes. I need you to-” when Eren’s index finger slipped inside him, he let out an exhale as though the air had been punched out of him. He didn’t even wait for Eren to begin moving the digit, choosing instead to start rocking back on his hand. “Thought you said you wanted to fuck me.” he managed to grind out through gritted teeth.

“I do.” Eren laughed softly but fervently. “I do, so much. But I’m doing it right. I don’t want to hurt you.” he wiggled his single finger around, enjoying the way Levi slammed his hips back into his palm.

Levi exhaled sharply again, though this time it was a frustrated sound rather than a pleasured one. “Why do you have to be so fucking _considerate_ -” he was cut off as Eren used the hand not fondling Levi’s ass to pull his face around and into a kiss. Distracted by Eren’s little bites to his lips, Levi let out a surprised gasp as a second finger wiggled its way past the ring of muscle of his asshole and settled next to the first. Barely allowing himself time to stretch, Levi began shifting his hips in an attempt to get the wriggling fingers deeper.

“Okay?” asked Eren. He pressed his own hips in Levi’s thighs in an attempt to relieve some of his discomfort; his erection was still trapped in his pants and begging for freedom, but Eren was determined to ignore it to the best of his ability until he knew Levi was happy. He only had one shot with the captain, and he was determined not to mess it up.

“Yes.” Levi hissed against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip in retaliation for the previous biting kisses. “Another.”

Eren ignored the demand; he wouldn’t add another finger until _he_ thought Levi was ready. It wasn’t Eren’s first time; soldiers in the barracks were well-versed in sharing intimacy, and he had learned very quickly that the key to comfortable and pleasurable anal sex was stretching and lubrication. He was unwilling to give the captain an unpleasant sexual experience just because they were a little impatient. Levi did not appreciate this patience, which was made clear by his sharp curses and thrusting hips. It was almost enough to hurry Eren along; almost.

By the time Eren determined that Levi was ready for his dick, the man was trembling. Their sparring had wound him up more than Eren had initially realised; he was willing to bet that he would have been able to make Levi come by pressing him down to the ground rutting against his ass like he had done in the beginning. But better things were coming.

When Eren finally pushed his trousers down to his thighs and his dick sprang free, he could have sobbed at the feeling of freedom. The air was cool against the heated skin of his most sensitive areas, and he sighed in relief. “Ready?” he murmured into Levi’s ear, biting the shell of it as he pulled his fingers out.

“I was ready ten minutes ago.” Levi snapped, but his ass was clenching around the loss of Eren’s fingers and he was already canting his hips back.

Eren laughed despite himself as he lined himself up with Levi’s ass. He pressed forwards slowly, letting out a guttural groan as his cock pushed past the resisting ring of muscle and into Levi’s slicked up, clenching heat. He forced himself to pause every time Levi tried to push himself back on Eren’s cock in an attempt to make him go faster. The fourth time Levi attempted to impale himself completely, Eren wrapped his hand in Levi’s hair and gave a firm tug. “Stop that.” He wasn’t expecting Levi’s moan, nor was he prepared for Levi’s head to turn from where it was still resting on his shoulder to face his neck and begin biting what were unmistakably hickies into the tanned brown skin there. He wasn’t going to complain either way, although he did say, “I can’t fuck you properly if you’re trying to eat my throat.”

It was the right thing to say, because Levi was down on his elbows in record time. “Are you going to fuck me properly or are you just going to talk about doing it?” he snarked, but the way his hips twitched back spoke volumes.

“Hmmm.” Eren leaned forwards and bit into Levi’s nape, enjoying the juxtaposition of being allowed access to what would on Eren be his weakest spot. “I guess it depends on how nice you ask, _sir_.”

“Eren _fucking_ Jaeger,” Levi snarled viciously, turning his head back especially to bare his teeth at him, “If you don’t intend on fucking me properly, you can get your dick out of my ass _right now_ -” Eren thrust his hips forward obediently, although remaining gentle as he bottomed out inside his captain. Levi cut himself off sharply, dropping his head down to hang as he arched his back expectantly. “ _Finally_.” he hissed. “I’ve been waiting for this since I first saw you in that stupid fucking bush.”

Eren paused in the middle of pulling his hips back in preparation for another thrust. “You have?”

Grunting, Levi pushed back impatiently, “Yes, _obviously_.” he snapped irritably. 

Eren snapped his hips forward, earning himself a pleased grunt from Levi at the action. He began to set a comfortable pace, trying to find a rhythm Levi responded to (which wasn’t hard, considering Levi seemed to respond to _everything_ ). “I never realised.” he said thoughtfully, attempting to divide his attention between his thoughts and fucking Levi.

“I’ve been making eyes at you for _ages_.” said Levi, stretching his back out like a cat as Eren pumped into him. He seemed impossibly pleased. “You don’t fucking notice anything.”

While Eren had been looking at Levi, Levi had been looking right back at Eren? The revelation was a surprising one, but it spurred Eren further into action; he put more power behind his thrusts, feeling as though he was making up for lost time. He leaned forwards as he pressed in as deep as he could manage, and kissed the side of Levi’s head. “Sorry,” he murmured, “but if it helps, I’ve thought you were the sexiest thing in the world for years.”

“ _Fuck_.” Levi groaned, whether at Eren’s words or actions was unknown. “Just keep- shit. _There!_ ” his whole body jerked as Eren’s cock bumped into his prostate. “Again.”

It took a surprising amount of effort to smother his laugh at Levi’s mouthiness - he shouldn’t have been surprised that Levi was bossy in bed considering how freely he gave orders while cleaning. Eren changed the angle of his thrusts to ensure he hit that spot with every pump of his hips, and reached his hand around to wrap around Levi’s leaking cock. He pumped his hand lazily, enjoying Levi’s noises as he shifted his hips back and forth .

It wasn’t difficult to discern Levi’s oncoming orgasm; his already ragged breathing picked up, and the shifting of his hips became erratic. “Eren,” he choked out, throwing his head back to lean against Eren’s shoulder once again. “Yes, Eren. Yes, just a little more.” Knowing that Levi was fast approaching completion was enough to allow Eren to relax; he was doing well, he was pleasing him. The way Levi writhed beneath his touch was enough for Eren to realise that his own orgasm was far closer than he thought.

Feeling his rhythm begin to slip away behind the wave of steadily approaching pleasure, Eren increased the speed of his hand as he jerked Levi’s cock. It barely took two strokes before Levi was coming with a shout, head thrown back and eyes unseeing as his hips spasmed uncontrollably in Eren’s grasp. The second he felt Levi’s heat clench around him it was game over, and Eren groaned loudly into the corner of Levi’s neck and shoulder as he spilled inside of him.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, until Levi slumped forward with a satisfied sigh. “You can pull out now.”

“Oh.” said Eren, rather stupidly. “Right.” he pulled out of Levi, shivering at the feel. “Are you okay? I mean- was that alright, Captain?”

“Eren,” Levi sighed, “You just fucked my ass. You can call me Levi.”

Eren flushed brilliant crimson from the roots of his hair. “Right!”

A smirk tugged at the corner of Levi’s lips, even as he sat up with a wince. “It was good. Worth rutting outside in the dirt like animals.”

“It was?” a grin was forming slowly on Eren’s face; he was sure he looked a sight, half dazed with satisfaction and joy.

“Mmm.” the captain leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Eren’s mouth. “I’m going to need at least three showers to get all this dirt, blood, and come off me, though.”

Laughing softly into Levi’s kiss, Eren said, “I guess my hand-to-hand combat skills are pretty impressive, then.”

“Oh no, I’m not impressed at all. Your technique is terrible, I was holding back all through our sparring. We’ll have to work on that.”

“Work on it?”

Levi broke out into a full smirk then, a startlingly catlike expression on him. He leaned up until his mouth was level with Eren’s ear, and whispered, “ _Private lessons_.”


End file.
